¡la oscuridad de nuestras almas!
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: regalo de cumpleaños para Mary Eruka Evans - ella creia que nadie sabia de usus temores, ella creia que nadie se enteraria, pero que equivocada estaba, su arma SI estaba enterada - toquemos la misma sintonia...Maka - dijo el en un abrazo con su tecnico


Aló. Bueno, este es un regalo para **Mary Eruka Evans **por su cumpleaños número 15, es un regalo atrasado, pero es un regalo ¿no? Cuenta ^^

Bueno, espero y lo disfruten, y más tu tomodachi ^^

¡Disfrútenlo!

**- LA OSCURIDAD E NUESTRAS ALMAS –**

Cerré la puerta del departamento después de entrar, había salido un rato con las chicas a despejarme un poco de las misiones y entrenamiento, que últimamente has sido más frecuentes, suspire mientras llegaba al sofá y me sentaba en él, estaba empezando a oscurecer y el departamento estaba totalmente en silencio, Soul se encontraba en su habitación, ya que no me había dicho nada de si saldría o no, supuse que ahí estaba

Volví a suspirar, Soul desde la última misión se había empezado a comportar raro, distante y pensativo, más de lo normal

- valla, ya estás aquí – oí una voz extremadamente conocida para mi, gire mi cabeza encontrándome con mi compañero parado junto al sofá, con las manos en los bolsillos y expresión aburrida, vestía con una playera de manga larga y unos jeans azul y holgados, mire sus pies y se encontraba sin zapatos, solo con sus calcetines caminado por el departamento, fruncí en ceño y voltee a verle a los ojos

- te resfriaras si no usas zapatos, sabias que hace frio – dijo con sarcasmo palpable lo último, el solo se inmuto y se dirigió hacia mí, sin quitarme la vista de encima, y se sentó a mi costado derecho

- Maka… - intento elegir las palabras, eso era obvio, por la expresión de su cara, - tenemos que hablar – susurro y volteo a ver al frente, con la expresión preocupada y a la vez aburrida

- ya lo hacemos – mencione un poco enojada, el sonrió un poco y bufo enojado

- no de esta forma – volvió a mirarme y suspiro por lo bajo – Maka – repitió mi nombre y me tomo del brazo, sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo – ¿porque tu alma esta… tan obscura? - la pregunta me cayó como balde de agua fría, me levante después de digerirla un poco precipitadamente, chocando así con la ventana, y mirándolo con horror, el me imito al levantarse y me miro con la misma expresión

- ¿de-de que hablas? – mi voz sonó lejana y un poco nerviosa, el se acerco lentamente a mi persona

- la última vez que nos sincronizamos… -

- ¡callate! – grite tapándome los oídos y cerrando los ojos, no quería oírlo, no quería

- logre ver tu alma… era tan oscura… -

- ¡que te calles! – volvía gritar mientas me encogía en mi lugar, su voz había sonado preocupada, y a la vez enojada, tal vez por no querer contarle que me pasaba, pero nadie debía saberlo, nadie debía saber porque estaba triste y distante desde hace meses

- me dio miedo y me preocupe por ti – abrí los ojos, encontrándome a mi misma sentada en el suelo con mis rodillas en mi barbilla y mis manos en mis orejas, logre visualizar los pies de Soul frente a mi – dime que tienes – lo dijo en una forma de suplica, pero a la vez sonaba como una orden, apreté los parpados y encaje mis uñas en mi cabeza inconscientemente

- ¡NO! – Grite encogiéndome en mi lugar – nadie…nadie debe saberlo – susurre para mí misma segura de que Soul no me escucharía

- nadie sabe que le temes a la oscuridad, nadie sabe que odias el salmón, nadie sabe que no sabias usarme cuando nos conocimos, nade sabe que cuando enfermas te vuelves mas cariñosa, nadie sabe muchas cosa de ti… a excepción de mi – suspiro y se inclino hacia mí, a mi altura en ese momento – soy Soul Eater, tu arma, tu compañero, tu amigo… puedes contármelo – puso una de sus manos en mi hombro y me aventure a verlo

- Soul… esto… esto puede cambiar nuestra relación – las lagrimas ya se derramaban por mis mejillas, el me tomo de los hombros y me sonrió ampliamente

- nada puede cambiar nuestra relación, no para mal, le lo aseguro, no sería cool si así fuera – baje la mirada, buscando palabras para poder explicarle lo que me sucedía

- S-Soul… yo… - suspire, tome todo el aire que pude y evite a toda costa mirarle a los ojos – tengo serios problemas… últimamente eh querido…q-querido comer… un lama humana – no dijo nada, decidí continuar – también… eh tenido sueños extraños, donde mato mucha gente y… y… - me tape el rostro con las manos mientras volvía a llorar – me comía sus almas Soul – el me abrazo comprensivamente, pasamos un largo rato en esa posición hasta que el decidió hablar al notarme más tranquila

- no es todo – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, moví la cabeza negativamente, el volvió a suspirar y se separo un poco de mi – dímelo – me ordeno, no lo mire a la cara aun, y tome aire para proseguir

- tengo miedo… miedo a que eso ocurra y termine… termine siendo un kinshin… y que to-todos me d-dejen… que tú me dejes – termine diciendo sin mirarlo

Pasaron varios segundos que se me hicieron eternos, hasta que Soul me tomo de las mejillas con sus manos, obligándome a verle, tenía una expresión de preocupado y me miraba con cariño, con mucho cariño

- jamás te dejare… y eso no ocurrirá… solo sientes y sueñas ese tipo de cosas a causa de la locura, no te ocurrirá Maka… tienes un nivel de locura muy bajo… - sonrió – creo que su alguno de los dos hiciera todo lo que me dices ese seria yo… estoy más loco que tu –

Empecé a reír bajito y el por igual, juntó nuestras frentes y siguió viéndome con cariño

- gracias – susurre sonriéndole

- lo hago con gusto – sonrió y me abrazo fuerte – toquemos la misma sintonía – susurro antes de intentar tocar mi alma, cerré los ojos y respire profundo, logre visualizar el alama de Soul, pequeña y brillante, se acercaba lentamente a mí, y comenzó a tomar otra forma, se amplio y resplandeció un poco más, hasta tomar la forma de él, de Soul, me sonrió y estiro su brazo intentando alcanzarme, to no me opuse, eh intente tocarlo, me apresuré a nuestro encuentro, quería sentirle, tocar su alma y que él tocara la mía, sonreí al sentirlo junto a mi

Entrelazamos muestras manos, en un casi abrazo, juntamos nuestras frentes y nos sonreímos

_- Sabes_ – su voz sonaba lejana, pero a la vez muy cerca, era una experiencia un poco extraña pero cálida, nuestras almas se hablaban – _la oscuridad de mi alma se fue cuando te conocí,_ _irónicamente, la tuya apareció_ – abrí un poco los ojos, no solo yo me había dado cuenta, Soul también lo hizo, y yo de tonta quería ocultarlo

_- y apareció por tu culpa_ – solté sus manos y lo abrace del cuello, sin despegar nuestras frentes, el me tomo de la cintura y enarco una ceja por mi comentario – _porque mi alma se vuelve obscura si no estás, y más al sentir que te perderé o que te estoy perdiendo, e irónicamente_ – sonreí – _tú haces que esa oscuridad se valla – _sin previo aviso lo bese, mi alma y la suya, besándose, porque él me correspondía, me apego mas a él

- _**jamás dejare que vuelva esa oscuridad, aunque yo la ocasione**_ – oí su voz lejana, veía como nos besábamos, pero él estaba hablando, ya no era su alma el que hablaba, era él

Abrí lentamente los ojos, encontrándome con un par rubí, que me miraban alegres y con cariño, sonreí al reconocerlos

- vamos que quiero cenar – se levanto y se encamino hacia la cocina sin voltear a verme, ahí me di cuenta que él nunca vio a nuestras almas, y nunca sintió el amor que le transmití al acercarme más a él por medio de ese beso espiritual

Me levante y seguí a mi compañero, pero mi sorpresa fue que al rodear la pared que separaba a la sala de la cocina el me esperaba para besarme

Abrí los ojos como platos al sentir su contacto, al sentir el rose de sus labios con los míos y tarde en reaccionar y responder a su caricia

- no era cool sentirla sin sentir – dijo cuando nos separamos y se daba la vuelta para abrir la nevera y sacar un poco de comida, yo me quede en mi lugar observándolo y me tocaba los labios inocentemente

Camine hacia él

- Soul – lo llame y él se giro para verme, lo tome con las dos manos de sus mejillas y lo bese, el me miro sorprendido pero después me abrazo por la cintura y me correspondió, sonreí contra sus labios y me separe un poco de él

- es mas cool besarte así, tenerte así y verte así – dije para después sonreírle, él me devolvió el gesto y después me cargo en sus brazos

- no has besado, ni tenido, ni visto nada Albarn – sonrió y se encamino hacia su habitación

- ¿no tenias hambre? – consulte enarcando una ceja al tiempo que él abría de una patada la puerta de su pieza

- te comeré a ti – ronroneo en mi oído dejándome sobre la cama

**¡FIN!**

¿Qué tal me quedo chicas?

Siento que un poco cursi, lo escribí a tiempo record, dos historias en un día, y creo que me da tiempo de otra haha

Bueno, sin más espero y les haya gustado

¡Y MÁS A TI TOMODACHI! TE QUIERO MUCHO, Y YA TE FELICITE EN TU CUMPLE, NO ME PIDAS OTRA FELICITACION ¿EH? O SI NO TENDRE QUE COBRAR…

Jaja, es broma, nos leemos chicas

¿Reviews?

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
